character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Garchomp (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Gible= |-|Gabite= |-|Garchomp= |-|Mega Garchomp= Summary Garchomp is a Dragon/Ground type Pokémon introduced in the Sinnoh region. It is the final evolution of Gible, evolving from Gabite. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | At least 3-C | 3-B | At least 3-B, likely Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Gible | Gabite | Garchomp Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Land Shark Pokémon | Cave Pokémon | Mach Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Nightmare Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Metal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, BFR, Sand Manipulation, Absorption, Can attack while sleeping, Aura, Healing, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Can walk on water, lava, and clouds, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Electromagnetic Wave Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Gas Manipulation, Venom Manipulation, Gross-based attacks, Snake-based attacks, Radiation Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted, Martial Arts | All previous abilities boosted, Stealth Mastery, Transformation, Hellfire Manipulation, | All previous abilities boosted, Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Superior to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | At least Galaxy level+ (Superior to most fully-evolved Pokémon, due to a single Gabite being capable of fending off multiple at the same time and even enslaving them, and thus should be far superior to Pokémon such as Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) | Multi-Galaxy level (Far superior to its previous evolution. As a pseudo-legendary, it should be far superior to nearly all fully-evolved Pokémon.) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Should be far superior to most Mega-evolved Pokémon), likely Universe level+ (Should be comparable to Mega Gardevoir, which can create universes. Should likely be comparable to Mega Gengar, who can destroy a universe), possibly Low Multiverse level (Possibly comparable to Mega Alakazam, who can merge parallel universes together.) Speed: At least FTL (Should be at least comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than the light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before.) | At least FTL+ (Far faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | At least Galaxy Class+ | Multi-Galaxy Class | At least Multi-Galaxy Class, likely Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | At least Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level | At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | None notable | Garchompite. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Ice, Fairy, and Dragon type attacks. Key: Gible | Gabite | Garchomp | Mega Garchomp Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4